A networked electronic device typically includes a wireless transceiver that enables the electronic device to transmit data and receive data from other devices over a network. In many instances, the wireless transceiver may be a wireless network interface controller (NIC) that includes a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) IEEE 802.11 radio. The Wi-Fi radio may enable the electronic device to connect to the Internet via multiple wireless network access points, also known as hotspots, which may be distributed over a geographical area. However, the communication range of each wireless network access point is generally limited, which may pose a problem when the electronic device is a mobile device that is frequently carried to many different locations by a user.
For example, in order to maximize the time for which a mobile electronic device is connected to the network, the network interface controller and the main processor of the electronic device may remain powered on even when no data is being communicated over the network. The constant powering off the network interface controller and the main processor may enable the electronic device to conduct searches for new wireless access points as current wireless access points recede out of range. These searches for new wireless access points as the electronic device travels through different geographic areas may prematurely deplete the battery of the electronic device due to the constant power consumption by the network interface controller and the main processor.
Alternatively, the user of the electronic device may manually power off the network interface controller of the electronic device, and then periodically turn on the network interface controller to search for new wireless access points at each new geographical location. However, such efforts may be cumbersome and inefficient as the user may experience time delays associated with the initiation and performance of each new search. Further, applications on the electronic device that rely on push data, such as email programs and instant messaging programs, may not promptly receive new data due to the network interface controller being temporarily disabled.